


¿Está todo bien?

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Scott y su manada han empezado a notar qué Liam ha estado actuando extraño y deciden averiguar qué le pasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La dinámica entre Scott y Liam me gusta tanto que no pude evitar escribir algo corto sobre ellos.  
> Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo Único**

Scott podía ser bastante despistado en ciertos aspectos pero el adolescente estaba muy seguro que aún podía notar cambios en los comportamientos de las personas y vincularlos rápidamente con  el clásico " _Le debe estar pasando algo, ¿qué será?"._

Eso era precisamente lo que le estaba sucediendo actualmente con su primer Beta. Liam había estado comportándose toda la semana de una manera inusual: despistado durante clase, despistado durante las prácticas de Lacrosse, despistado durante las conversaciones con los demás. Y si eso fuera poco, el Alfa también había notado que el otro adolescente no lograba mantener contacto visual con él ni con nadie cuando hablaban _._

Al principio, Scott se convenció de que posiblemente todo el problema era debido al _Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente_ de Liam, pero conforme pasaban los días se pudo dar cuenta de que sus ataques de ira no tenían nada que ver y qué había algo más profundo.

Obviamente, su labor como mentor y amigo del hombre lobo era averiguar lo que le estaba afectando. El problema radicaba en que conociendo lo cerrado que era Liam, eso no iba a ser tarea fácil. ¿Así que por qué no recurrir a la ayuda de sus allegados?

 

**Stiles**

Su amigo incondicional y compañero en tantas batallas fue el primero en acercarse. Sucedió a la salida del segundo módulo de clases, cuando Liam se dirigía al baño. El adolescente hiperactivo le había bloqueado la puerta para impedir que ingresara.

—Stiles, me estoy orinando.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora me estoy orinando... —Le miró con seriedad —¿Puede ser luego?

—No... —Sin esperar confirmación, continuó hablando —Hemos estado notando que últimamente estás bastante distraído, como ido, como si estuvieses en otro lugar —Lo decía tan rápido que el menor apenas lograba entenderlo —Obviamente debes tener algún problema porque solo así es que se explica qué este pasando lo que esté pasando... —Hizo una pausa muy minúscula para respirar y prosiguió con el mismo ritmo desbocado —Entonces, la cosa es que...

Y se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué?

Stiles lo miró de arriba a abajo como si esa simple mirada le pudiese explicar todo.

— ¿Entonces qué? —El Beta comenzaba a impacientarse.

— ¿Entonces te pasa algo?

—No.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí? —Stiles sonrió — ¿Sí te pasa algo?

—No —Gritó y algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlo— Estoy seguro que no me pasa nada.

— ¿En serio?

— Mira, Stiles, te juro que...

Liam comenzaba a sentir como la sangre trataba de hervirle, como se le subía el ritmo cardiaco. La respiración se le hacía pesada a medida que la ira intentaba dominar su cuerpo. Los ojos querían brillarle de amarillo y sus garras amenazaban con lastimarle los puños que tenía fuertemente cerrados; pero entonces otro chico llegó para usar el baño y Stiles tuvo que apartarse de la puerta. Liam aprovechó la oportunidad y se escabulló rápidamente al interior.

—Liam no hemos terminado.

Pero no hubo quién lo escuchara.

 

**Lydia**

Tras fallar la técnica de Stiles, le correspondió a la banshee hacer su movimiento.

Ella, aprovechando su sexto sentido femenino, pensó que lo mejor era acercarse cuando el chico estuviese solo, preferiblemente en silencio y donde pudiese decir lo que tuviese que decir sin el riesgo de que alguien lo escuchara. Así que la adolescente se le acercó cuando se encontraba haciendo sus labores de Física en la biblioteca.

—Hola, Liam. —El chico alzó los ojos de su cuaderno para asentir brevemente a modo de saludo y luego regresó la vista a los ejercicios — ¿Qué estudias?

—Sí, ya sé que es Física —Prosiguió la chica cuando Liam la vio sin decir nada — ¿Pero qué tema?

—Ondas electromagnéticas —Respondió aún sin despegar la vista del cuaderno.

—Ah... ya veo, un tema muy interesante.

Y se armó el silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba en la tranquila biblioteca era el ocasional toque del lápiz contra el papel, nada de voces de muertos ni de mensajes del _más allá_ , por lo que la banshee podía dedicarse a escuchar solo sus pensamientos. Pero sus pensamientos no le decían nada, así que miró al chico frente a él.

Liam estaba sumamente concentrado, su mano se movía con agilidad mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento, tratando de entender lo que se le presentaba en los ejercicios. Para ella, tan solo le parecía un adolescente normal estudiando de forma normal en la biblioteca. Pero ella había visto al chico en otras ocasiones como para terminar de entender que Scott tenía razón, Liam tenía algo que le preocupaba y no sabía que era.

Y eso era algo que por mucho que quisiese, no iba a averiguarlo viéndolo solamente, por lo que...

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para que me cuentes todos tus problemas...

Como era de esperarse lo único que hizo el otro adolescente fue asentir mientras seguía escribiendo formulas sobre longitud de onda.

—No sólo problemas con los estudios, también otros...

Liam seguía escribiendo.

—Como problemas personales.

El sonido del lápiz se detuvo y ahora Liam miraba a Lydia con expresión de interés en el rostro y un poco de incomodidad al mismo tiempo.

—No he tenido problemas en estos días, Lydia —El escuchar la voz del chico en tantas palabras le dio alivio a Lydia; " _así que podía hacer algo más que asentir"_ pensó —No estoy tomando la medicación, pero mis ataques de ira están en control.

—No me refiero a esos problemas.

— ¿Y entonces a cuáles?

Lydia sonrió antes de responder.

—Últimamente has estado bastante raro. Te lo digo como chica.

— ¿Raro?

—Sí, raro. Estás despistado casi todo el tiempo. Excepto ahora claro...

— ¿Y qué te dice tu intuición de banshee o tu intuición femenina que tengo?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y no supo cómo responder. De todas formas, dar una respuesta no hizo falta porque solo segundos después, Liam había colado su cuaderno debajo del brazo y se había perdido de vista, al parecer algo fastidiado.

  **Hayden**

Liam y Hayden estaban sentados en la cama del primero, besándose. El chico le sostenía delicadamente el cuello mientras hacía que ella descendiera lentamente sobre la cama. En ningún momento sus labios se separaron y Hayden y Liam no pudieron estar más contentos con ello, porque les encantaba lo que el otro hacía sentirle. Cuando finalmente Hayden estuvo recostada sobre la cama, Liam no perdió tiempo y de un tirón le arrancó los botones de la blusa y se dedicó a besar mucho más abajo... pero antes de que pudiese avanzar más y Hayden pudiese sentirse más cerca del cielo, Liam se había separado de súbito.

—Liam, ¿qué sucede?

—No puedo hacer esto... no puedo...

Liam repetía todo intermitentemente como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Tú también?

— ¿Yo también qué? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Olvídalo.

—Liam...

—Por favor, vete.

—Pero Liam

— ¡Lárgate!

El grito fue tan descomunal y la actitud que tomó su novio fue tan brusca que Hayden no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso; tomó su blusa y salió disparada de la habitación. Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera del marco de la puerta, Liam la había cerrado de un portazo.

**Mason**

—A Liam le pasa a algo. —Comentó Hayden de manera natural al día siguiente durante un almuerzo con el resto de la manada.

Scott, Stiles y Lydia intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento antes de posar su mirada en Mason. Este no había querido creer que a su mejor amigo estuviese siendo afectado por algo; para él, Liam seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Pero esa mañana cuando el hombre lobo no lo saludó en el pasillo ni durante de clases ni tampoco al final de partido de Lacrosse, empezó a tener sus sospechas. Ahora que Hayden se sumaba al grupo de personas que le decían lo mismo con respecto a su amigo, estaba convencidísimo de que a Liam definitivamente le estaba sucediendo algo.

— ¿Entonces? —Les cuestionó al fin.

—Evidentemente queremos que trates de averiguar qué le pasa —Le indicó Scott.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Tú eres su Alfa, eres quién lo mordió y lo convirtió en lobo.

—Cierto. Pero tú eres su amigo.

— ¿Y?

—Hazlo, Mason —Les interrumpió Hayden de repente.

—Bien... —Aceptó a regañadientes mientras se incorporaba —Averiguaré que le pasa.

***

Veinte minutos después, el chico regresaba al mismo sitio con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Me ha jurado que todo está bien y que todos somos unos...

Todas las miradas se posaron en Scott.

**Scott**

 El mayor lo encontró de inmediato, estaba sentado bajo un árbol, con un montón de hojas blancas en el suelo y la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Se le notaba preocupado y a Scott le preocupaba mucho más que aun cuando era su Alfa, se sentía incapaz de inferir qué le sucedía sin tener que preguntárselo. Ahora que lo tenía al lado, se temía que no le salían las palabras para confrontarlo. El mayor tenía la idea de que a pesar de que el otro chico parecía muy fuerte, habían cosas en las que podía verse afectado; una mala palabra y estaría metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y entonces sí que no sabría cómo remediarlo.

Afortunadamente, Scott tuvo la suerte de no tener que venir con alguna idea para hablar, porque Liam se le adelantó.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué? —Scott se sorprendió con la pregunta de Liam. Parecía mentira que dado todo lo que le habían contado los demás, fuese el primero en actuar.

—Es curioso que todos me preguntaran qué me pasaba y que tú, mi alfa, seas el último.

Scott se sintió bastante apenado y bastante estúpido también. Razón habían tenido todos los demás cuando le dijeron que era él quién tenía que acercarse a Liam y preguntarlo. No les dio la razón en ese momento en un acto de inmadurez, pero ahora que el propio Liam se lo decía, era como un chiste mal contado.

—Tienes razón. Sólo que no sabía cómo acercarme.

Hizo una pausa para estudiar el lenguaje corporal de su Beta. Liam permanecía en la misma posición.

—Así que le pedí a ellos que te preguntaran... sin éxito, como ya sabemos.

Liam se rio y a Scott le gustó mucho escuchar su risa agradable luego de tanto. Porque sí, la risa de Liam era lo más hermoso que haya escuchado jamás.

—Que se lo pidieras lo hace más gracioso.

— ¿Por qué?

 _"¿En serio, Scott?"_ Pensó Liam sin poder creerse que su mentor fuese tan despistado.

—Porque tú eras el que tenías que acercarte, no ellos. Yo quería que fueses tú el que preguntarás.

—Oh.

Ahora Scott McCall sí que se sentía como un idiota.

—Bueno, entonces, empecemos de nuevo —Scott sonrió porque Liam finalmente había levantado su vista perdida y lo miraba sólo a él con sus profundos ojos azules — ¿Está todo  bien?

—No.

Claro, era de esperarse. Obviamente algo no estaba bien, McCall. Porque alguien que está bien no se distrae tanto; alguien que está bien no desvía las miradas al conversar; alguien que está bien no se queja porque cierta persona no le pregunte si estaba bien.

— ¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que te sucede? —El tono en la voz de Scott era bastante compasivo, como no pensó tenerlo.

Nuevamente, el otro adolescente le sorprendió al responder nuevamente sin ningún tipo de dilación.

—Es algo difícil de explicar para mí... Es decir, me siento bien con Hayden, la amo; ella me ha sentir demasiado feliz. —Liam se había sonrojado ligeramente —Pero por alguna razón, en estos días he tenido una necesidad inaguantable por escuchar tu voz... por sentir tu preocupación. —Ahora el menor había desviado la mirada nuevamente al suelo en señal de que se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo. —por sentir tu toque... y cuando eso no sucedía, me sentía mal, no podía creerlo, me desconcertaba.

Scott no dijo nada, no es que pudiese decir algo tampoco. Ahora lo comprendía todo, lo único que Liam necesitaba, lo único que le hacía falta a su querido Beta era que él, el responsable de todo el cambio supernatural que había experimentado, se acercará mucho más a él como bien hizo al principio de su transformación. El otro chico lo único que anhelaba era tener a su mentor apoyándolo y dándole fuerzas, haciéndole saber que era valioso. Y eso era lo que tenía que hacer, porque de verdad que era su obligación.

El alfa no dudo y se acercó por completo a su querido beta, se agachó y sin perder tiempo envolvió sus alrededor del cuerpo del menor en un tierno abrazo. El otro se recostó del pecho de su amigo y cerró los ojos para evitar que algunas lágrimas se le salieran. Y Scott pensó que estar allí, escuchando la dulce respiración de ese chico y deleitándose con su agradable fragancia corporal era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día y que no quería separarse nunca. Pero en un momento tuvo que hacerlo, así que le dio un beso en la frente y luego se separó un poco para mirarlo directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Te quiero, Liam. Eres un chico especial y de ahora en adelante, siempre que me necesites, estaré allí para ti.

Liam no respondió nada, tan solo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el borde de su mano. Y a Scott no le hizo falta nada más para saber que su beta había entendido todo.

Pero, sólo para confirmar, había algo que Scott tenía que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿está todo bien?

Liam finalmente sonrió y se puso de pie, aceptando la mano extendida que Scott le ofrecía.

—Sí. —Dijo convencido.

Ahora sí. Junto a Scott McCall todo estaba bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
